Quemame
by Jhonathan
Summary: El primer amor nunca se olvida, al menos yo se que jamás podré olvidar el mio; por que ya es tiempo de dejarlo ir, no quiero autodestruirme y mucho menos traicionar a Isabel. — "¿Por que no pueden estar juntos?" — Porque es el novio de mi hermana mayor. .RiRen.
**Realmente me dio un poco de pena Eren, a veces que creo que me paso demasiado haciéndolo sufrir, pero creo que ese sentir va perfectamente con la idea de querer superarse para obtener su sueño u objetivo.**

 **Realmente no se si seguir este capítulo, creo que queda bien como One-Shot pero tiene material suficiente para sacarle unos cuantos capítulos más. Así que lo dejo en sus manos.**

 **Tengan un poco de consideración con Levi, él no sabe nada.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Quemame**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Que es la felicidad?_

A veces la voz de esa persona resuena en mis oídos, haciendo la misma pregunta y otra vez mientras espera una respuesta. A veces, yo también me la hago, pero no importa cuánto piense y piense en una respuesta, mi concepto de la felicidad es diferente a lo que él deseaba, mis palabras no son lo suficientemente fuertes para alcanzarlo.

El viento de otoño me revuelve el cabello mientras escondo las manos en mis bolsillos, esperando con paciencia a que la chica enfrente de mi pueda ordenar las palabras y sobrellevar la vergüenza para confesarse. No soy bueno hiriendo a las personas, mucho menos rechazando los sentimientos de alguien quien a tenido un amor no correspondido.

Da un suspiro lleno de aliento y una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de mis labios. Admiro a las personas que son capaces de decir sus sentimientos claramente, pararse en frente a la persona que aman y decirle _¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas!_ , sin importarte el dolor de ser rechazado, esperando a que tus sentimientos sean capaces de alcanzarle.

— ¡L-lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí! — Dice mirándome directamente, sus manos empuñando su falda con fuerza.

Su cuerpo está temblando, puedo ver el rubor en sus mejillas ir creciendo hasta casi tomar parte en todo su rostro.

— No es un problema, y bien, ¿Qué es lo que deseabas decirme?

Por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de admirar a las mujeres cuando están enamoradas. A diferencia de los hombres, ellas son completamente entregadas al amor que sienten, pelean con uñas y dientes para defender y conquistar a la persona que les robo su corazón, soportan el dolor de un corazón roto que es mucho más profundo que cualquier otro. Y aún así, siguen adelante.

Siguen adelante…

— Y-yo… se que estas enamorado de otra persona. — Comienza, sus ojos están a punto de desbordarse en emociones. — Pero, estoy enamorada de ti. ¡Me gustas! Se que no es lo mismo pero, ¿p-podrías darme una oportunidad? ¿O es que acaso es imposible?

Está soportado las ganas de llorar, puedo saberlo por la forma en la que sus ojos se mueven levemente a cada segundo para no dejar escapar las lágrimas. Por alguna razón, la risa de mi hermana mayor se cuela hasta mis oídos y una mueca se forma en mi rostro.

No puedo engañarla, aún si no siento nada por ella y accedo a ser su novio, sólo estaría jugando con sus sentimientos. Mi mente seguiría recordando el nombre de otra persona, mis manos anhelarian tocar a otra persona, mis labios desearía besar a alguien más. No puedo hacer eso.

— Lo siento — Saco las manos de mis bolsillos y tras dejarlas aún lado me inclino hacia adelante, haciendo una reverencia — Pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no puedo tratarte de esa forma.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, ningún sollozo llega hasta mis oídos; un par de cálidas manos acarician mi cabello antes de deslizarse hasta mis mejillas y levantar poco a poco mi cuerpo. Está llorando. Lágrimas tras lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, haciendo aún más triste esos ojos azules.

Parece buscar algo en mi mirada, pues no parece apartar la vista de ella entonces me sonríe. Sus manos se apartan de mí y viajan a sus mejillas, secando con la manga de su chaleco todo rastro de lágrimas.

— Ya veo. Debe ser muy afortunada para tener a alguien tú — Me dice, sus ojos azules están levemente enrojecidos. — En especial cuando estás sufriendo tanto por ella.

Ah, había olvidado el que mis ojos deberían estar más o menos igual de enrojecidos que los de ella.

— Supongo que no es algo que se pueda evitar

Una ligera risa se escapa de sus labios, ella es capaz de entenderme.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué no son capaces de estar juntos? —

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa los primeros segundos pero terminó asintiendo, pasando saliva antes de saborear las amargas palabras en mi boca. No es solamente ahora, siempre me a costado pronunciarlas. No es algo que desees decir en voz alta, mucho menos experimentar en carne propia.

La chica frente a mí juega con sus dedos mientras espera a que la razón abandone mi boca.

— Por qué es el novio de mi hermana mayor. — Suelto de pronto, sintiendo como si alguien me apretara el pecho desde adentro, exprimiendolo, tratando de sacarle hasta la última gota de amor.

Ella parece comprender lo que trato de ocultar pues tras disculparse un par de veces sale corriendo hacia el primer edificio, dejándome en completa soledad con mis pensamientos que a cada segundo se vuelven más y más ruidosos.

Me pregunto qué es lo que habré hecho de malo en mi vida pasada para merecer la vida que tengo hoy. Tuve que haber hecho un sin fin de atrocidades, causado un inmenso dolor para que el destino me devolviera la jugada de esta manera. El dolor del corazón es el peor sentimiento que puede sentir una persona.

Las hojas de los árboles caen con cada oleada de viento, dejando a las pobres ramas con menos ropaje cada día. El receso debe estar por acabar así que me dirijo a mi pabellón antes de obtener algún tipo de sanción por saltarme las clases a la última hora. Al menos al tratarse de Artes plásticas, me consuela que la clase será mucho más relajada.

Diferentes personas me reconocen a lo largo del pasillo y no tardan en hacer alguna seña para saludarme, algunos se toman la confianza de darme un pequeño golpe en la espalda y sonreirme abiertamente como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Me gusta esta escuela, tengo un montón de personas preciadas aquí, una gran cantidad de personas que me aprecian en este lugar.

— Eren.

Mis pies se detienen de golpe y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al escuchar su voz. La persona con la que menos deseo encontrarme en este momento me está llamando, y mi corazón y mi cuerpo no pueden ignorar su presencia.

— ¿Que hacias en el viejo edificio? — Sus ojos grises parecen afilarse mientras sus brazos se cruzan entre ellos. No se moverá de allí hasta que le dé una explicación convincente.

Esto es malo, mi corazón late tan fuerte que estoy seguro él es capaz de escucharlo.

— Una chica me llamó ahí para confesarse. — Termino diciendo, agradeciendo que la voz no me fallará.

Levi no parece del todo convencido pero no hace más preguntas. En silencio camina hasta mi costado y me hace una seña con la cabeza. Ira a dejarme al salón. Yo solo asiento y caminó a su lado con la mirada en el suelo, no tengo nada que decirle; desde que comenzó a salir con Isabel que nuestra relación se desgasto bastante.

Isabel… se podría decir que ella es otro punto entre nosotros. Mi hermana mayor siempre fue buena haciendo amigos, en especial en robarse a los míos cada vez que los llevaba a casa; y no tardó en hacer lo mismo con Levi, antes de darme cuenta ellos dos eran lo suficientemente cercanos para salir cada fin de semana, a veces pasaban la noche afuera yendo a diferentes lugares con Petra, Farlan, Erd y Gin.

En menos de un año se convirtieron en novios. Aún cuando en ese tiempo yo llevaba un año enamorado de Levi. Cuando Isabel se enteró ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho y ellos llevaban un año de relación, no iban a romper sólo porque el hermano menor de ella estaba encaprichado con el chico. Además, no es como si yo hubiera deseado romper esa relación, era feliz viendo a mi hermana sonreír cada día, viendo a Levi volverse un poco más comunicativo. Lo único que yo deseaba era deshacerme de esos molestos sentimientos.

Pero no fue tan fácil.

Intenté rendirme incontables veces, intente olvidarlo un sin fin de ocasiones pero siempre, siempre, de alguna manera terminaba regresando a él. Mis sentimientos por Levi en vez de morir, parecían crecer cada vez que lo veía besarse con Isabel, en cada instante.

Entonces, en el otoño de ese año…

— ¿Irás este fin de semana? Los chicos quieren visitarla. — Su voz hace eco en mis tímpanos, mientras su mirada se mantiene en el frente. Inmediatamente se de que habla.

— No iré — Negué suavemente — Mamá y papá irán en la mañana del sábado, así que pueden ir en la tarde o la mañana del domingo.

— Es tu hermana, deberías ir a verla. — Me regaña, deteniéndose frente a mi salón. Aquellas hermosas tormentas grisáceas se posan sobre las mías y un ligero rayo de luz pareció iluminar sus pupilas.

Se que esta pensando y me obligó apartar la mirada, haciéndolo aún lado para entrar al salón luego de decirle:

— No me gustan los cementerios.

Isabel falleció el otoño pasado, este sábado se celebra un año de su muerte. La culpa la tuvo un hombre que decidió conducir ebrio sin pensar en la desgracia que podría traerle a una familia, mis padres no han vuelto a ser los mismos desde entonces; ya no sonríen, no se divierten, a veces se la pasan llorando frente a su fotografía.

El día de su funeral fue la primera vez que abracé a Levi, la primera vez que lo vi llorar, y la primera en que pude observar como una persona se quebraba en frente de mi. Jamás había deseado la felicidad de otra persona, pero esa vez fue diferente. Deseé, entonces, que la propia Isabel se llevará el dolor de su muerte, lo erradicara hasta no dejar ni un poco de él.

Se que Levi ve a Isabel cuando me observa, en especial cuando se queda observando mis ojos por minutos completos. No soy estúpido, desde hace dos años atrás me convencí que este amor no podrá ser, por que para la persona que amo, para la persona que más adoro en este mundo no soy nada más que un reemplazo de su primer amor. Una vil copia que convenientemente también es su hermano menor.

Abrí la silla de mi mesa y me deje caer sobre ella, mi mirada inconscientemente vago hasta los cerezos que se extienden en toda la calle y parte de la ciudad, las hojas marrones poco a poco van cayendo hasta dejar los árboles completamente desnudos. ¿Que sentirá un tronco al quedar vacio? ¿Sabra que después del invierno volverá a lucir igual de bello que su antigua primavera? ¿Que siente al caerle tanta agua, al ahogarse, al soportar los vientos que desean derribarlo?

El lugar frente a mi se abre, mientras un par de joyas azules me miran con detenimiento. Demonios, se suponía que tendría que darle una respuesta a Armin al regreso. Suspire, pasando me una mano por el cabello, antes de darle una sonrisa nerviosa. Realmente no tenía ganas de discutir aquel tema en ese momento.

— Levi vino a dejarte — Me mira durante unos segundos antes de girarse, recargando su espalda sobre la pared junto a la mesa. — ¿Pelearon? Tu cara no se ve bien.

Mis cejas se fruncen entre sí mí en un leve berrinche infantil antes de dejar escapar el aire con rapidez.

— Quiere que vaya a ver a Isabel el fin de semana. — Mi voz suena más cansada de lo normal; quizás deba retirarme a la sala de música antes que llegue el profesor.

— Oh. Bueno, se espera que vayas. Eras su preciado hermano menor después de todo. — Su mano viaja hasta mi cabello, revolviéndolo un poco. — No te sientas presionado, nadie puede obligarte a ir a verla. Además, a Isabel no le gustaba que hicieras cosas bajo obligación.

Asenti, dejándome acariciar bajo su mano. Permitiendo que el sentimiento de culpa se instale en mi pecho con toda la libertad posible. Armin esta enamorado de mi, me a pedido salir innumerables veces y apesar que lo he rechazado cada una de ellas él sigue permaneciendo a mi lado, escuchando mis quejas sobre lo malo que es el amor conmigo, sobre lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser un amor no correspondido. Jamás se a quedado de ellas, de hecho, suele sonreír cada vez que las digo.

Definitivamente soy una mala persona.

Doy una corta mirada a los ojos de Arleth y una leve puntada ataca mi pecho, sus ojos están brillando, como quien acaba de lograr algo realmente imposible.

— Lo siento — Le digo, apartando su mano con suavidad antes de ponerme de pie. — Pero debo ir a la sala de música.

Ni siquiera espere una respuesta de su parte cuando, con mi mochila en la espalda estaba fuera del salón. El señor Peters y yo teníamos un trato, como mi habilidad con las artes manuales era nula, no así al contrario con la música; compondría canciones en reemplazo a los diferentes trabajos que el asignara. Nunca pasaban de los siete u ocho por semestre así que no tenía un verdadero problema con ello.

Agradeci en mi interior que todos se hayaran en clases y nadie pudiera ir a la sala de música durante la siguiente hora y media. No se me da bien tocar frente a gente, muchos menos cuando se que hay gente observándome, los dedos se me traban y se vuelven incapaces de tocar cualquier instrumento.

Saqye la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, lanzando mi mochila hacia la esquina mientras me sentaba en el pequeño taburete de cuero frente al piano, dejándome caer hacia adelante, recargándose sobre la tapa de las teclas. Últimamente he estado recordando demasiado a Isabel, quizás es por que su aniversario esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

A veces, cuando estoy solo, me gusta pensar si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes de yo haber sido una chica. Quizás, Levi se hubiera enamorado de mi antes que de Isabel y hubiéramos sido nosotros lo que hubiéramos salido juntos, entonces, sólo entonces, quizás ella estaría viva al no haber huido tras aquella discusión con Levi esa noche, y mía padres no se hubieran sumido en la depresión que hoy están.

El tan llamado efecto mariposa no suena tan mal si se plantea de esa forma. Aunque de haber que pagar un precio, no me importaría morir en el lugar de mi hermana. Se que Levi se repondria de mi, y a mis padres no les importaría demasiado mi muerte, las cosas no serían tan malas como lo son ahora.

Golpes mi frente contra la tapa antes de levantar mi cuerpo junto con la madera, dejando a la vista las teclas perfectamente limpias del piano. La yemas de los mis dedos rozan el marfil con delicadeza, sintiendo el contraste de temperatura como algo totalmente placentero.

Entonces presiono. Dejó que mis manos se muevan libremente por sobre el inmenso teclado, imitando el sonido de una vieja canción que compusee hace algunos años atras, mis ojos se cierran, y lo único que queda en mi mente es el vacío que produce el sonido que mis propias manos dictan. Tomó un poco de aire, pasando saliva antes de comenzar a cantar en voz baja.

 _He evitado las canciones de amor,_

 _por que todavía es demasiado doloroso._

 _En el fondo de mi corazón sentí como si_

 _las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes._

 _Que estúpido fui, ya es demasiado tarde._

Aprieto un poco más mis párpados mientras mis manos comienzan a ser un poco más suaves, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda mientras los vellos de mis brazos se van erizando con lentitud. Muchas veces me sorprende saber el tipo de canciones que compongo, los sentimientos que soy capaz de expresar por medio de algo tan simple.

 _¿Por que los sentimientos de las personas cambian_

 _y es imposible taerlos de vuelta una vez más?_

 _Estos sentimientos sólo se están haciendo más fuertes_

 _y es por que no podré verte nunca más, ¿verdad?_

 _Sólo lo deseo por que jamás podré tenerlo, ¿Verdad?_

 _Así que por favor, alguien digamelo correctamente,_

 _por que si no me lo dicen y me rechazan nunca podré ser capaz de renunciar a ti._

Mis dedos se detienen y caen violentamente sobre las teclas cuando oigo un par de pasos fuera de la puerta. Se que hay alguien ahí, puedo ver su sombra por el agujero entre la puerta y el suelo.

— No voy a volver a tocar, así que puedes irte — Digo, volteandome hasta quedar frente a la entrada, dejando mis manos en el espacio entre mis piernas.

Contrario a lo que había pedido, la puerta se abre y deja pasar al fisgón dentro del salón. Mi corazón se acelera y un leve tono de carmín se instala en mis mejillas al verme descubierto en medio de algo completamente vergonzoso. Los ojos de Levi parecen escrudriñearme de pies a cabeza, llevando su vista desde mis manos hasta el piano y viceversa.

— No sabía que tocabas. — Dice, tomando una de las sillas libres para sentarse sobre ella, recargando el pecho sobre el respaldar del objeto.

Paso saliva, bajando la mirada.

— M-mamá me enseñó cuando era niño.

Ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Las conversaciones amenas entre ambos desaparecieron desde hace años y por más que hemos intentado recuperarlas, no obtenemos buenos resultados. El silencio comienza a inundar la sala mientras me entretenía contando las diferentes grietas del suelo.

— Era una canción muy triste — Su voz se pierde entre las cuatro paredes, resonando hasta llegar a mis oídos. — ¿Es tuya? Nunca la había oído — Asentí, sin saber qué más decir. — Ya veo, debes estar muy enamorado.

Oh, no tienes idea.

— ¿Porque nunca me habías dicho sobre ello? — Continua, sus brazos se cruzan sobre su pecho al igual que sus piernas.

— No es algo realmente importante, se pasara con el tiempo.

— El amor no es algo que se pase así como así. Ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando ya estás siendo consumido por la otra persona, y entonces te vuelves cenizas. Tu hermana me enseñó eso.

Hubo algo en la forma que dijo aquello, que me hizo desbordar. Pase las manos por mis mejillas en un vano intento de secar mis lágrimas pero estas solo parecían salir y salir. Mi cuerpo comenzó a dar pequeños temblores mientras mordía mi labio inferior, tratando de callar los lastimeros y patéticos sollozos que deseaban huir de mi garganta.

¿Tan difícil es que me mires? Estoy aquí, ¡Estoy justo en frente de ti! Y aún así… no me miras. ¿Qué es lo que debería haber tenido para llamar tu atención? ¿Debería teñirme el cabello y dejármelo crecer? ¿Es por que soy un chico? ¿Es por eso?...

— ¿Eren? Oye, ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿Por qué lloras? — Pregunta, levantándose de su lugar para agacharse frente a mi. Intentando llamar mi atención con leves caricias.

 _No._

— Eren.

 _Por favor, ya no más._

— Eren, mirame.

 _Dejame rendirme porque amarte no me llevará a ningún lugar._

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta su cuello, tomando la camisa entre mis dedos antes de sujetarla con fuerza y tirar de ella violentamente, haciendo que nuestras bocas chocaran entre sí en un leve contacto. Mis labios temblorosos se movieron sobre los de él, robándole un beso.

Entonces lo solte, dejandolo caer de bruces al suelo me levanté de mi lugar mientras pasaba la manga del uniforme por mis ojos, tomando mi mochila con brusquedad antes de girarme hacia él por última vez.

— Me canse...— Solté, mi voz levemente ronca por el llanto. — Ya no qu-quiero seguir queriéndote, por que no importa c-cuanto lo haga nada va a cambiar…

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la impresión, pero no le di lugar a reaccionar. Abrí la puerta del salón y salí corriendo en dirección a la salida, no hay nadie en casa así que no debo preocuparme en dar explicaciones del porque llego más temprano de lo habitual.

El señor Peters deberá perdonarme.

Pero realmente necesito olvidarlo...


End file.
